


I Know how to kiss

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: Super short one shot





	I Know how to kiss

"Let me guess, you and Jake are having problems and you want me to teach you how to kiss." Amy's breath hitched.

"n–no" she protested, "I know how to kiss,"

"Yet here we are," Gina's lips curled into a smirk before grasping Amy's shirt collar and pulling her forward into a bruising kiss, her body pressed the detective against the wall and her free hand wrapped around Amy's waist, their kiss deepened and Amy let out a soft moan against Gina's lips. When Amy's hands started to wander Gina pulled away. "Enough lesson for today," she announced.

"Are you gay?" Amy asked after Gina pulled away and she caught her breath.

"Bitch the human form of the 100 emoji does not have a sexuality, I sleep with bike messengers and better, obviously detectives are not off the table," Gina turned around and strode out of the room leaving a stunned and slightly sexually frustrated Amy Santiago in the evidence lock up.


End file.
